Conventional Care
by Gummy-bears28
Summary: She loved him on his knees. He loved it too. Sequel fo Better Together, but can stand alone


She loved him on his knees.

He loved it too, of course, but in her mind, there was nothing better than to see him looking up at her with those big, innocent brown eyes of his, tears falling down his face as he choked on the silicone of her cock.

She knitted her fingers in the soft silk strands of his hair, pulling his head backwards to slide deeper into his throat.

Gurgled noises escaped around her, and a little smirk lit up her face at the thought of destroying his throat. He was lucky to be a rapper. She could rasp up his voice all she wanted.

She hummed, thrusting her hips so that his adorable little button nose was squished against the straps secured around her hips.

Oh, how she loved ruining him. Her sensitive little baby boy.

"You want more, Baby? Want Mommy to fuck your throat?"

That earned her a moan, drool slipping from around her cock.

"Or maybe you'd like to stay just like this for a while. Mommy's little cock warmer. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Feel me shove my cock down your throat and keep you there. Dirty Baby."

His eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed around her cock, whimpering in obvious agreement.

"Hm, how about we get you plugged up, Baby? Get you nice and ready for Mommy's cock?"

She used the hand in his hair to pull him off, earning a whine as spit dropped down his chin. She gently wiped it all away, pulling him up to his feet. She placed a firm hand on the small of his naked back, guiding him to sit on his bed, then nudged him to lay his stomach.

She retrieved a few of her favorite toys from his bedside, rubbing a hand over his spine to make sure he knew she was there.

The plug she chose was one of his favorites, a thick, smooth silicone. And, of course, it was remote controlled.

She rubbed the lube bottle between her hands for a moment. She loved to torture him, so to speak, but cold lube was one thing she would not subject him to.

She upended the bottle over her fingers with a soft sigh, rubbing them together to spread it before running slick fingers over his spine, a wet trail left in their wake.

He arched as her slick fingers travelled over his skin, shivering as they reached their mark.

She rubbed slow, infuriating circles over his opening until he whined, then pulled away, bringing a hand down on an asscheek as he squirmed.

"Baby," she drawled with that low, throaty tone that made him shiver, "Are you going to be good? Or is Mommy going to have to tie you up?"

He looked up at her with eyes that said try me.

And she did.

If he wanted to act like a brat, she would treat him like one.

She retrieved a few more items from his drawer, sighing in mock disappointment. She slipped her fingers into his hair to yank his head backwards, whispering darkly into his ear.

"I see how it is. You wanna be bad today, do you? You'll see what bad boys get."

She let his head flop back onto the bed, yanking his hips up and holding him there incase he wanted to try and squirm.

She coaxed him to open his mouth, buckling a ring gag in place to keep him open wide. She then took to tying both wrists to opposite sides of the headboard with short lengths of nylon rope.

"Can you snap for me?"

She waited until he figured out how to make a sufficient sound with the restraints in place, then buckled pretty leather cuffs to his ankles, just for show. She wasn't ready to attach them to anything just yet.

She stepped back to look at him, tied up all pretty for her, face down on his bed, dirtying his sheets with how much he was leaking.

She smirked, running a hand over the arch of his back and over his ass, only to bring her hand down over him when he tried to close his legs.

"Come now, Baby. You know better than to hide from Mommy."

She picked up a pretty cock ring, snapping it in place over his length as he made various noises of protest. She poured more lube over her fingers, then set to teasing his exposed hole with them, not even close to giving him what he wanted.

She stayed like that for so long he started twitching involuntarily into her touches, almost screaming as she finally pushed just the tip of her finger inside.

She chuckled darkly, mocking him. "That desperate, are you, Baby? You want something in your greedy little hole that badly?"

She shoved two fingers in at once, feeling him clench around the sudden intrusion as she listened to him cry out through the gag. She let him squirm for just a moment before she started pistoning into him with her fingers, scissoring him open and assaulting his prostate.

He was almost at the point of tears, drool dripping from his open mouth and his poor cock throbbing in its confinement, useless. His shoulders strained with the stretch as he squirmed, trying to get even the smallest amount of friction.

She suddenly pulled her fingers out, clicking her tongue in distaste.

"What did I tell you, Baby? Be still."

He whined through the gag, but tried his best to obey. He always tried so hard, she noticed, even when he was being a brat.

"There we go," she cooed, pushing three fingers slowly back into him, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She stretched him methodically for only a few minutes before removing herself completely from him, ignoring his protests, and retrieving the plug.

She covered it in lube and tried to warm it as much as she could before slowly pushing it into him, watching his greedy little hole stretch to swallow the thick length of it. Once it was all the way inside, she didn't even give him a break before twisting and pulling the plug, pulling his head back with a harsh grip on his hair.

"How is it, Baby? Feels good?"

She released his hair to grab his ass in a harsh grip, squeezing as he whined into his sheets.

She took the little remote in her hand, playing with the vibration settings until he was screaming through his gag, crying into his sheets from both his eyes and his cock.

She left it vibrating inside him as she pushed his hips back to the bed so he was flat on his tummy and awkwardly adjusted herself to kneel in the small bit of space between his head and the headboard. She pulled his head back so he was looking up at her, flushed and teary-eyed, whining and drooling through the gag.

What a sight to see, indeed.

She grabbed the base of her cock, long since rid of his saliva, and directed his head towards it with her grip on his hair. She directed it through the ring gag, shifting her grip to feel the stretch in his cheeks and jaw as he took it down his throat.

"There you go," she whispered, caressing a wet, puffy cheek, "That's a good boy."

His eyelashes fluttered, and he flushed, trying to take even more of her cock.

He lived off of praise, and she loved to exploit that fact every chance she got.

She contently fucked his throat for what felt like hours, until he was whiny and squirmy, pushing back into the plug lodged inside him and dripping tears and saliva all over himself. He was absolutely gone and it was her favorite way to have him.

She pulled him off, laughing a little as he whined and chased after her.

"No more, Baby," she cooed at him, "Don't you want Mommy to fuck you?"

The look he gave her was pure gold, and she couldn't help but kiss his pretty, messy face.

She moved so she was back behind him, pulling the plug out and turning it off as he whined. She reached forward and untied his wrists, flipping him over onto his back and replacing the ropes with shiny leather cuffs to match the ones on his ankles. She adjusted a length of chain to attach each cuff to a corner of the bed with a shiny silver snap clip, giving him just enough space to struggle, but not enough to give him any sense of real freedom. Just how he liked it.

She leaned back to admire her handiwork, her baby all exposed and ready for her to take.

She dragged her nails down his chest and stomach, catching over his nipples and stopping at his hips, gripping tightly.

"Ready, Baby?"

His eyes swam, and she got a languid little nod in return.

She smiled. She loved to watch him fly.

She lined herself up with his entrance, pushing in slowly as he arched, his moans beautiful amidst the clanking chains.

She gave him just a moment before fucking into him eagerly, just the way she knew he needed it.

She decided she wanted to hear more of him and paused to remove the gag carefully, tossing it aside in favor of continuing to pound her boy into oblivion.

It didn't take long for him to be reduced to deep moans and small, high pitched whimpers of "Mommy."

It was her favorite sound, and she moved one hand to hold him down by the throat, the other migrating downwards to tease at his weeping little cock, still trapped in the cockring.

She squeezed the arteries at the sides of his throat, applying just enough pressure to cut off a little bit of air, give him that feeling of asphyxiation he craved but would never ask for.

"Please," he choked out, and she squeezed just a little more before loosening her grip to ask, "Please what, Baby? What do you want from Mommy?"

"Mommy, Mommy please let me come," he whimpered, tears falling from his eyes in a constant trickle, and he had never looked more beautiful in her eyes.

"I'm not stopping you, baby," she muttered, tightening her grip around his throat again. "But that ring is not coming off yet."

Of course he whined, and he cried, and he squirmed, but he knew it would be better if he listened. She wasn't afraid to deny him for as long as it took for him to be good. It made for a better orgasm, anyway, so it was a win-win.

She could fuck him all day. He was such a pretty vision getting fucked. Or doing anything, really. She just loved to see him lose himself, let himself feel.

She fucked him until he was sobbing, and had already had more than a few dry orgasms. She fucked him into overstimulation, then finally took off the ring to give him an immediate, mind blowing orgasm before she fucked him into overstimulation again. Every nerve in his body was lit on fire, every touch burning into his skin. He felt like he passed out for some time, but there was no way for him to tell.

There was only her.

Once she felt him shuddering uncontrollably, she finally slowed to a stop, pulling out carefully and detaching the strap-on from herself. She then detached his cuffs from the bed, knowing he wouldn't be ready to take them off just yet. He liked to feel the weight as he came down, a tangible reminder that he was hers.

She briefly thought if he would like to have a collar to keep for whenever he needed it, instead of waiting for a scene.

She hummed over him, gathering him into her arms and coaxing a few sips of water past his lips, massaging sore muscles as she pulled him into her lap. He nuzzled into her, eyes glazed and mind far away.

She was patient, however. She would hold him together until he could stand on his own.

And then she would hold him some more while she got him cleaned up and fed.

Taking care of him was her favorite thing to do, and she would gladly do it for the rest of her life.

She would like that, she thought, staring at his cute little face as she laid with him cuddled into his bed, stroking his hair to coax him into sleep.

She would definitely like that.

And so would he.


End file.
